


We Are Glass

by ephemerality



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, and Hikaru is there being adorable, can this even be considered fluff tho, fluff?? i guess??, honestly my boss thinks i'm doing homework, i wrote this at work bc i was bored, i'm a terrible employee, it makes zero sense literally it's just drabble okay, just Kaoru thinking a lot basically, wowww okay idk what really happened here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerality/pseuds/ephemerality
Summary: He stares up at the ceiling, listening to the love of his life breathe in bed beside him. "No," he answers, but he's lying through his teeth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from Glass by Thompson Square. kinda inspired by the song too?i mean i was listening to it as i edited this and it kinda affected the fic a bit so  
> honestly i need to stop with the Hitachiincest so i can get to other ships like Jekyll&Hyde and SunshineSinner and Ereri and Damntaliam and OrangeBat and dammit Zeno needs some love and wow i have a lot of ships and i haven't even started on the multiships yet i'm gonna stop now

If Kaoru is the moon, then Hikaru is the sun, brighter, more free, fearless in the face of everything that terrifies Kaoru. He is Kaoru's guardian angel, his protector, his knight in shining armor with the dazzling smile who rescues him and carries him off into the sunset. Hikaru is the one constant in a world of change, the one thing he has always been able to count on, the only thing he cannot afford to question.

So it shocks him beyond belief when Hikaru whispers, "Kaoru. Have you ever considered a life without me?"

He stares up at the ceiling, listening to the love of his life breathe in bed beside him. "No," he answers, but he's lying through his teeth. Hikaru rolls over to face him.

"Kaoru," he says, and Kaoru knows that Hikaru knows that he's lying through his teeth.

He sighs and turns on his side to face his brother. "Not because I want a life without you. I don't. I don't think I could stand it if you ever left me. I'd become an old cat lady or something."

Hikaru's laughter falls over him like summer rain, gentle and warm. Sheets rustle as Hikaru moves closer, and Kaoru shivers as skin meets skin.

"You're cold," he murmurs, and earns a teasing smile.

"Warm me up then, sunshine."

He wants to laugh, because Hikaru always calls him that, because Hikaru doesn't see himself as the sun, and it's the one thing he knows they will never agree on. Hikaru sees himself as possessive, and he sees himself as annoying, and Kaoru does too, but those are things he loves about Hikaru. He loves the feeling of being claimed, of knowing that he belongs to someone who loves him more than life itself, of wearing the marks Hikaru leaves on display with pride. He loves being annoyed by Hikaru, loves it when Hikaru sits in his lap and steals his food and shares his coffee and tells him to "hit the A button _faster_ , Kaoru, you'll never beat the boss if you're _that_ slow", loves it when Hikaru gets jealous of _homework_ of all things and throws Kaoru's textbook across the room and climbs in his lap and peppers kisses all over his face. _Love_ me, the kisses say. _Pay attention to_ me. _Please don't ever leave._

Sometimes Kaoru wonders how Hikaru even got these thoughts in the first place. Have they always been there? He supposes it doesn't matter. He sometimes has them too. The nagging voice that whispers in his ear that they won't always be together, that they can't always stay together, that it isn't good for Hikaru. The nagging voice makes him think about how life would be without Hikaru, and he always ends up with the same answer: empty.

He tries to hide those thoughts, because he doesn't want to seem needy, but neediness is Hikaru's way of declaring his love, and he does his best to permanently attach himself to Kaoru. Kaoru doesn't mind. For all he waxes poetic about Hikaru being his saving grace, it's moments like this, when Hikaru hands him broken pieces of glass and says, "Fix me," that Kaoru falls a little more in love with him. It's a privilege, to see this vulnerable side of his brother, and he wouldn't trade it for anything. No one else will ever get to see Hikaru opening up his heart like this, and he is proud of that.

He catches a hold of Hikaru's hand and brings it to his lips. There's just enough light in the room for him to see the faint rosy glow on Hikaru's face. He smiles against Hikaru's skin, and the glow expands down Hikaru's neck to his sharp collarbones. Kaoru loves those collarbones.

"Hey," he whispers. "Do you think you maybe wanna stay with me forever?"

"Yes," his sunshine breathes, no hesitation, shifting closer and tangling their fingers and their legs and their tongues and their souls and one of them is the shards of a broken vase and one of them is the glue but he cannot differentiate which is which any more than he can tell who is who, and he realizes that maybe they take turns, being shattered and using glue, and that right there is his favorite part about being in love with the other half of his soul. Tonight it's Hikaru's turn to be broken and Kaoru's turn to break out the glue, but maybe tomorrow it will be Kaoru's turn to be lying shattered on the floor and Hikaru will be the one holding him together with _I love you_ s and superglue. Together, they ought to be fearless.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://obsessivemarrish.tumblr.com), really it's not weird and i like meeting y'all so come say hi


End file.
